Total Drama Lost World
by Story Teller 9212
Summary: What if the last 4 seasons of TD didn't happen? What if the first 37 contestants competed in the very first season for not one, but 5,000,000? What if Wawanakwa Island was also home to prehistoric animals? You get Total Drama Lost World. Story is AU. Rated T for violence, crude humor, mild suggestive themes, brief smoking/drinking, and darkness. I OWN NOTHING.


**Here's a little something I came up with one day: I thought to myself what if Wawanakwa Island had a **_**Jurassic Park**_** or a **_**Lost World**_** theme to it. Just as a clarification, my story **_**Total Drama Lost World**_** lies in an alternate timeline of the Total Drama series; let's pretend that it's the first and only season, introducing all the contestants from the first four original seasons with their own surnames that I came up with (except for Harold, Cody, Alejandro, Brick, Dakota, and maybe Noah), along with some of the seasons' original quotes (I'll admit, however, there **_**are**_** a number of changes). Speaking of surnames, several of them happen to have come from famous/well-known people from either history or the media. Think you can figure out what they are and where they came from? LOL! Also, out of all the canon couples that existed in Total Drama, only five will exist here, along with some fanon pairings. Also, I would like to thank malzi21 for the advice on getting this story started. Enough said, sit back, relax, and enjoy reading **_**Total Drama Lost World**_**.**

* * *

"**The Modern Stone Age Reality Show" Pt. 1**

The camera focused on the scenery of Wawanakwa Island, just a moment before Chris McLean popped up in front of the screen.

"Yo!" announced Chris excitedly. "We're coming at you live from Camp Wawanakwa, somewhere in Muskoka, Ontario. I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!"

The camera now focused on Chris at the dock.

"Here's the deal," Chris started, "thirty-seven sixteen-year-old campers have signed up to spend eight weeks right here at a crummy old summer camp. They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch one of their team members go on the Flight of Shame—" Chris pointed at a _Pteranadon_ with a basket strapped to its back—"leaving Total Drama Lost World for good, haha!"

The camera now focused on Chris at the campfire pit.

"Their fate would be decided here," continued Chris, "at the dramatic campfire ceremonies where each week, all, but one camper will receive . . . a footprint fossil!" The host held up the fossil, showing the footprint of a therapod. "In the end, only one will be left standing and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame and the fortune of _five million dollars_! Let's just see how long it would take for them to blow, haha! To survive, they'll have to face . . . the Island's native animals—" The sound of a roaring Bear could be heard—"along with some 'new species' of animal—" After announcing that, the roar of a _Tyrannosaurus Rex_ was heard—"disgusting camp food, and each other! Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp. Who will crumble under the pressure? Who will prove themselves to be beyond primitive? And who, metaphorically speaking, will be left extinct? Find out right here right now on TOTAL . . . DRAMA . . . LOST . . . WORLD!"

* * *

**("I Wanna Be Famous" Theme Song)**

* * *

The camera focused back on Chris at the dock. Again.

"And now," started Chris, "it's time to meet our contestants. We told them they'll be staying at the five-star resort you see behind me, so if they seem a little T.O'd, that's probably why. Our first contestant . . . Beth Johansson! What's up, Beth?"

The nerdy-looking Swedish-Canadian girl ran up to the host and gave him a hug before excitedly speaking, "It's so incredulous to meet you!" She then observed his height after releasing him. "Whoa, you're much shorter in real life."

**(A/N: Sorry if I sound like a broken record, but I want you readers to know that, since the story is in an alternate timeline, Beth already had her braces off.)**

"Uhhh . . ." said Chris uncertainly, "thanks." The host then went back to the camera. A muscular Jamaican-Canadian walked up to the host. "DJ McCrae!"

"Yo Chris McLean, how's it going?" smiled DJ as the two knuckle-pounded. His smile disappeared as he looked about the scenery of the camp. "Hey, are you sure you got the right place? Where's the hot tub at?"

"Yo dawg, you're at the right place: Camp Wawanakwa."

DJ moved to where Beth was while he confusedly muttered to himself, "Looked a lot different on the application form."

Chris turned his attention to a certain Gothic Polish-Canadian girl. "Gwen Jasinski, welcome to the Island."

"You mean we're staying _here_?" questioned Gwen.

The host chuckled shortly as he spoke. "Nope, _you're_ staying here. My crib is an air stream with A.C., that away."

"I did _not_ sign up for this."

"Actually, you _did_." The host held up a large stack of papers as he stated that.

The Goth girl roughly swiped the contract out of Chris' hands, ripped it up, threw it in the water, and gave the host a satisfied smirk.

"The great thing about lawyers is," smirked Chris before whipping out a pile of papers, "they make LOTS of copies."

Gwen glared at the host and turned her back on him. "I am not staying here."

Still wearing that smirk, Chris shrugged his shoulders. "Cool, I hope you're a good swimmer though, 'cause your ride just left."

The heated Goth girl watched the boat leave before, without turning her head, her eyes focused on the host. "Jerk."

"Next camper to the Island: Geoff De Vries!"

The camera focused on a Dutch-Canadian guy acting all excited as he got off the boat and met the host. "Chris McLean! What's up, man? It's an honor to meet you, man!"

"The Geoffster! Welcome to the Island, man."

"Thanks, man."

**(A/N: Monotonous, isn't it?)**

"Everybody," said Chris to the audience, "meet Lindsay Devereaux!"

The camera then focused on the French-Canadian girl's boots and slowly moved up her body to her head as the tune to a certain LMFAO song started playing in the background **(A/N: Wink wink ;) — nudge nudge.)**

Regarding the dumb blonde, Chris spoke aside to the audience. "Not too shabby."

"_Hiiii_!" said Lindsay sweetly before walking over to the host. "Okay, you look so familiar!"

"I'm Chris McLean."

The host frowned as he noticed the introduction not registering with the dumb blonde.

"The host . . . of the show?" continued Chris.

"Oh," stated Lindsay, thinking she now knew, "now I know where I've seen you!"

As the French-Canadian girl walked over to the others, Chris figured she still didn't get it. "Uhhh . . . yeah."

"Is it getting hot around here, or is it just you, baby?" flirted Geoff as Lindsay walked over to the other campers.

"You tease!" giggled the dumb blonde as she flirted back with the Dutch-Canadian skater-boy.

"What do you bet me they'll be making out within two weeks?" queried Gwen in a partially sly tone to the other campers.

The next camper to show up was a girl of Asian ancestry, glaring at the other campers as they're reflected off her shades before whipping them off.

With that infuriating smile on his face again, Chris focused his attention on the new female contestant. "Heather Tsukasa, welcome to Camp Wawanakwa."

Without saying a word, Heather just walked right by Chris haughtily. As she waited with the introduced campers, the queen bee was face-to-face with the cheerful wannabe (Beth, of course), who was rapidly shaking her hand.

"Hi there! My name's Beth—it's a pleasure to meet you, Heather!"

The annoyed queen bee just rolled her eyes at the Swedish-Canadian. "Whatever." As she looked over to who the next contestant was, Heather just made a face of disgust. The following contestant was a Norwegian-Canadian punk rebel, carrying his luggage as he jumped out of the boat while his boom box was playing "Bad Boys" **(A/N: For those of you not familiar with "Bad Boys," it's the theme song to **_**Cops**_**.)**

"Duncan Eriksen!" announced Chris. "Dude!"

Managing his belongings, Duncan glared at the host with a snarl on his face. "I don't like . . . _surprises_."

Chris continued as he still had his signature smirk. "Yeah, your parole officer warned me about that, man. He also told me to give him a holler anytime and have you return to _juvie_."

Oddly enough, Duncan didn't seem to be bothered as he sniffed indifferently. "Okay then."

While Heather looked at the delinquent with disgust and hatred, the other introduced campers were quite intimidated, from Lindsay holding onto Geoff for dear life, to Beth and DJ exchanging fearful glances. However, Gwen didn't look affected in either way; on the contrary, the Goth girl merely cocked an eyebrow and smiled at Duncan, the latter exchanging the same glance as he looked at the former.

"Figures!" mumbled Heather (in reference to Duncan and Gwen) before walking up to Chris. "I'm calling my parents. You can_not_ make me stay here."

"Oh no?" questioned the host slyly as he held up Heather's signed contract. The queen bee just huffed angrily and stomped her way back to the other campers.

"Who do we have next?" inquired an excited Chris to the audience as he shaded his eyes. "Looks like our next contestant is . . . Tyler Tzavaras!"

The brown-haired, brown-eyed Greek-Canadian athlete arrived on the Island on jet skis. He was showing off by doing it on one foot, but when he hit a rock, he flew into the campers' luggage, soaking Heather in the process by indirectly knocking off a piece of the luggage into the water.

"_You big klutz_!" hissed a sputtering Heather. "_You ruined my shoes_!"

"Hey Tyler!" called Chris furtively. "Nice wipeout!"

At that, Tyler thrust a fist in the air through the luggage he was buried under before giving a thumbs-up.

Christ stood there smirking at what was going down before he heard loud breathing behind him. Turning around, the host now faced a nerdy-looking Jewish-Canadian with a keyboard in his hands; the host continued by introducing the new camper. "Harold McGrady—glad to have you with us! You'll be staying here at Wawanakwa Island for the summer."

"So you mean the show is at a shoddy summer camp and not on a big stage or something?" asked the confused Harold.

Still wearing that smirk, Chris folded his arms across his chest and nodded. "You got it."

"Yes!" happily cheered the nerd. "That is so much more favorable to my skills."

Watching Harold run to the rest of the campers, Chris just frowned before shuddering. Fortunately for him, the freaked-out moment was gone as the host began introducing a Belgian-Canadian camper.

Chris smiled as he and the camper knuckle-pounded. "Trent Chamberlain, welcome to the Island!"

"Hey," announced Trent, "good to meet you, man. I saw you on that figure-skating show. Nice work."

"Thanks, man! I _knew_ I rocked that show."

"I saw that!" gasped Beth. "One of the guys dropped his partner on her head. So they got immunity that week."

"Lucky!" stated Harold. "I hope _I_ get dropped on my head."

"Me too!" agreed Lindsay. **(A/N: I think the damage has been done already.)**

Trent looked at the campsite that laid before him with a confused frown. "So we're staying here?"

The narcissistic host nodded. "That's right."

"Err . . . O.K. then. I'll just get acquainted with the other contestants."

Without another word, the musician walked down the dock to meet up with the campers who had already been given the intro.

Chris then turned to the next camper, a blonde-haired, lime-green-eyed Australian-Canadian girl holding a red and yellow surfboard.

"Hey, what's up?" stated the girl. Unbeknownst to her was that she caught the eye of Tyler, who watched her closely from the dock.

"Our surfer chick, Bridgette Lazarus!" announced Chris.

"Say," piped up Tyler, "that's a cool surfboard you got."

Bridgette smiled at the jock. "Thanks."

"Right," said Duncan with a raised eyebrow and his arms folded, "but I hate to tell you: This ain't Malibu, honey."

The surfer girl frowned at that. "I thought we were going to be on a beach."

Chris mildly chuckled. "We are."

Bridgette noticed the Seagull with a plastic six-pack ring on its neck before getting washed into the water and revealing the atrociously polluted beach. The surfer girl sighed, "Great."

"All right, that makes—" Chris, however, was bonked on the head by Bridgette's surfboard as she walked to the other campers (accidentally, by the way)—"Ow!" he whined. "Darn it, that hurt!"

While Chris rubbed his head, back on the dock, Bridgette turned around to see the upcoming camper, unaware that she almost hit the other contestants, except Lindsay who wasn't paying any attention.

"Oops!" said the surfer girl. "Sorry about that."

"Noah Dasari!" announced Chris. "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!"

"Did you get my memo about my life-threatening allergies?" asked the bored-sounding Indian-Canadian as he walked down the dock.

"I'm sure someone did."

"Good. We're staying here?"

"No," snidely quipped Duncan, cracking his knuckles "it's your mother's house, and we're throwing a party."

Gwen snickered at that.

"Cute—nice piercings, original. Do them yourself?" asked Noah, throwing out the first of his signature sarcasm.

"Yeah," commented the delinquent, grabbing the high IQ's lip while taking out a pin, "you want one?"

"No thanks. Can I have my lip back please?" The punk rebel did as he was asked. "Thanks."

The next contestant to arrive was an African-Canadian girl, giving Chris a high-five. "Yo Chris, LeShawna Coolidge is in the house. Hand the money over, suga, 'cause I have the show in the bag." LeShawna then added in a joking way. "The rest of you campers can just head back to where ya came from."

"You sound confident," Chris pointed out, "which is a good thing. Confidence is key."

Heading over to the other campers, LeShawna gave DJ a high-five.

Two girls both wearing smiles and similar outfits appeared in front of Chris: one was a thin Malaysian-Canadian girl, while her friend was chubby and of Welsh-Canadian ancestry.

"Sadie Pierce, Katie Abdul," announced Chris, "welcome to your new home for eight weeks."

Still smiling, the two BFFFL's looked at the camp in all its (pitifully pathetic) glory.

"Oh, my gosh!" said the sweet Malaysian-Canadian girl, excitedly. "Look Sadie, a summer camp!"

"Like, I always wanted to go to summer camp!" the Welsh-Canadian girl said excitedly, happily squealing as she and Katie ran to the dock. Chris just put a fist on his hip, raised an eyebrow, and scratched his head, probably thinking what was wrong with them.

It didn't take long for Chris to notice the pale Ukrainian-Canadian camper standing before him, a dumb look plain on his face.

"Ezekiel Vyhovsky. What's up, man?" asked Chris.

The homeschooled prairie kid just looked up at the sky to see "what's up," apparently sheltered from the modern lingo. "I think I see a Bird."

Back at the dock, Trent snickered at that.

"Okay, look, dude," sighed the host, putting his arm around Ezekiel, "I know you don't get out much. Been homeschooled your whole life, raised by freaky prairie people . . ." the homeschooler nodded his head, ". . . just don't say much and try not to get kicked off too early, okay?"

The prairie kid walked off to the other campers. "Yes, sir."

Heather rested both wrists on her hips as she shook her head. "He's dead meat. He just doesn't know yet."

The following camper to appear was a geeky-looking suburbanite; Chris immediately noticed the camper and introduced him. "Cody Anderson. The Codester. The Code_meister_!" The two then pointed with both their hands in makeshift guns **(A/N: Sorry, but I don't know how to describe it any better)** before giving each other a high-five.

"Dude, psyched to be here, man!" stated Cody, trying to act all cool in his walk down the dock. "I see the ladies have already arrived. Nice!"

As Cody went up to LeShawna to say something, the sister with a 'tude just smirked and covered the confused suburbanite's mouth. "Save it, short stuff."

The next camper to arrive was a tough-looking female, showing annoyance and lack of interest of her surroundings as she set foot on the dock with a loud, solid _thud_ that seemed to shake it.

"Eva Romano!" stated Chris with a smile and his fists on his hips. "Nice! Glad you could make it."

Without a word _or_ a look in the host's direction, Eva walked down the dock. As Cody was holding his hand out for a high-five, the female bully dropped her duffle bag . . . on his foot.

"Ow!" exclaimed Cody as he grabbed his injured foot and hopped in one spot for a quick moment. "What do you have in there? Dumbbells?"

"Yes." The tone in Eva's voice sounded like she was just asked an obvious question.

Chris smirked at what was going on before what felt like a gust of wind nearly blew him over. However, that gust of wind had a voice. "**WOOOOO**!"

The host turned to see the happy, corpulent camper standing before him.

"Chris!" happily shouted the German-Canadian guy. "What's happening? Hahahaha! It is so awesome! **WOOOHOOO**!"

"Owen Stauffenberg!" excitedly piped up Chris. "Welcome!"

Owen then grabbed the host in a bone-crushing Bear hug. "Awesome to be here, man! Yeah! Man, it's just so—"

"Awesome?" queried Gwen, smirking with her arms folded.

"Yes, _awesome_! **WOOOO**! Are you gonna be on my team?"

With either utter sarcasm, or dull excitement, the Goth girl answered, "Oh I sure hope so."

"**WOOOOOOOOOO**!"

"You about finished?" asked Chris in annoyance.

The party guy had set Chris down, who was breathing in as much air as possible. "Sorry, dude. I'm just so psyched!"

Ignoring the happy camper, the host turned back to the audience as he looked over to the boat who had a Venezuelan-Canadian on board. "Here comes Courtney Salamanca."

As Courtney got off the boat, Chris took her by the hand and helped her down in a gentlemanly manner.

The type-A smiled at the host. "Thank you." She went down the dock and stared at the introduced campers. "Hi, you must be the other contestants. It's really nice to meet you all."

"Is there something creepy about that girl, or is it just me?" DJ whispered to LeShawna and Cody, who just shrugged out of confusion.

Owen walked up to Courtney and shook her hand. "How's it going? I'm Owen."

"It's really nice to meet you, Ow—whoa!"

Everyone looked to the type-A's direction as they stared at a guy with Hawaiian ancestry. A number of girls went all gaga at his good looks.

Chris knuckle-pounded with the new camper. "Everyone, meet Justin Mahelona! Justin, welcome to _Total Drama Lost World_."

"Thanks Chris," said Justin, "glad to be here."

"Just so you know, we picked you based entirely on your looks."

The eye candy merely shrugged as he went to the other campers. "I can live with it."

Chris focused his attention on a thin-built, smiling girl. "Here comes Izzy Mackintosh!"

"Hi Chris—hi! Hi!" excitedly spoke the Scottish-Canadian girl before falling off the boat, bonking her chin on the dock, and falling in the water with a goofy smile.

"Ooh! That was bad! Huh-huh-huh!" chuckled Tyler.

"Guys, she could be seriously hurt!" exclaimed a concerned-sounding Courtney as she ran to the edge of the dock, with Owen following her.

The two campers pulled Izzy out of the water, and as the crazy girl shook off, Courtney looked annoyed as she tried using her arms as shields. Owen, on the other hand, didn't even acknowledge getting wet, for he was too entranced in Izzy's good looks, watching her in slow, fantasy-style motion. **(A/N: If you watched the third **_**Madagascar**_** movie—specifically the part where King Julian met Sonya the Bear—you would probably get a better idea as to how it would look.)**

"That felt so . . . so . . . good!" exclaimed Izzy, happily, before she started talking at a rapid pace. "Except for hitting my chin. Are we at a summer camp? That is so cool! Do you have paper mache here? Are we having lunch soon?"

"Hey," said Owen, still in a love-struck trance, "that is a good call."

"Really? Thanks!" Just as Izzy looked at the party guy, romantic music seemed to fill her ears as the crazy girl's eyes grew wide with admiration before dreamily speaking. "The name's Izzy Mackintosh."

"Good to meet you. My name's Owen—Owen Stauffenberg."

As Courtney listened to the two oddballs talk, she face-palmed herself and drug her hand down her face slowly with annoyance.

"And now," announced Chris as he tried to break the moment, "on with the rest of the campers. To save a bit of time, I'm just going to try announcing the names. Sierra Hoffmann!"

The purple-haired German-Canadian girl rapidly shook the host's hand after running down the gangplank, while a Latino guy with sinister lime green eyes coolly walked down behind her.

"I'm so excited to be here!" said Sierra with happy exclamation. "Chris, I am a BIG fan of your shows—I have made blogs for each and every one of them!"

"Really?" asked Chris, sounding surprised. "I'm glad to know I have truly done an awesome job at what I do best. . . . Huh?"

Realizing that he was still shaking hands—now with nobody—Chris looked over to where the fan girl was, talking to an obviously wierded-out Cody. Shrugging, the host turned his attention to the next contestant. "Alejandro Burromuerto, welcome to the Island!"

Alejandro bowed his head with an untrustworthy smile. "A pleasure being here, _Se__ñ__or_ McLean."

Courtney had her eyes glued on Alejandro, and when he looked in her direction and winked, the type-A became all flattered.

The remaining thirteen contestants all got off the boat they were on and stood on the dock in a mass, and the host nodded his head with approval, thinking to himself, _Things should go a little quicker now._

"With that said," Chris started up again, "let's get on with the rest of the campers, starting with Jo Reese and Scott Roark!"

"Stay out of my way if you value your family jewels!" hissed Jo.

Scott glared at the jock-ette. "Right back atcha." He then briefly sniffed his armpit.

"Mike Torino and Zoey Turner!" announced Chris.

"Can you believe we're here?!" Zoey asked excitedly.

"Yeah," said Mike, turning to the indie girl, "it's . . . beautiful." The MPD had a dreamy look on his face as they both smiled.

"Lightning Young!" announced the overachiever, knocking the couple out of the way as he flexed his bulging bicep. "Hello gorgeous!" He then kissed it.

"Brick!" announced Chris.

The cadet saluted, accidentally dropping the indie girl when she landed in his arms earlier. "Brick MacArthur, reporting for duty, sir!"

"B Calloway!" Chris shouted excitedly. The strong, silent genius had a relaxed smile on his face and pointed at Chris as if saying "yo."

"Dawn Lovegood!" Chris called out.

"Your aura is exceptionally purplish-green," stated the moonchild to B, "but it suits you very well."

"Dakota Milton!" said the host.

"Hey," called out the fame-monger to the audience, "Dakota here. Hee-hee-hee! I am here to win it."

Before she could say anymore, Chris cut her off as the camera panned over to a Brazilian-Canadian girl. "Anne Maria Andrade!"

"Ah," said the satisfied canine commitment as she sprayed herself with fake tan, "three more coats oughta do it."

Dakota then angrily shoved Anne Maria out of the way. "Hey! Who said you can pan away? AAAAAHHHH!"

The material girl retaliated by spraying the fame-monger with her spray tan. "Hey, no pushing, Blondie!"

"Staci Zimmerman!" Chris called out.

The compulsive liar tapped Anne Maria on the shoulder since the two of them were side by side. "My Great Aunt Milly invented suntan. Yeah, before her, people used to smear themselves in clay." Just like with Dakota, Anne Maria attacked Staci with her spray tan, leaving the compulsive liar coughing and sputtering.

"Sam Eagleton!" the host said with enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah!" said the nice-guy gamer, playing with his hand-held video game. "Grenade launcher upgrade! Heh-heh, now we're cookin'!"

"And Cameron Baxter!" said Chris, calling out the name of the last contestant.

"I can't believe it!" said an awestruck Cameron. "Fresh air, a real lake, Birds! Hey, is that a _Danaus Plexippus_—the Monarch Butterfly?!" The Butterfly landed on top of the African-Canadian boy's head, pulling it backwards. "_Gaaak_! Too . . . much . . . weight!" The bubble-boy fell back off the dock into the water.

"Haw-haw-haw!" laughed Scott. "What a wuss!" As he and the rest of the campers walked down the dock, the devious schemer wiggled his eyebrows as he passed Heather. "How 'bout you and me by campfire, babe?"

"Not in your lifetime, sleaze!" hissed Heather.

"Help!" called out Cameron, sputtering and coughing frantically. "I can't swim!"

Scott rolled his eyes at that. "Spaz."

Alejandro, who was standing next to him with his arms folded, nodded in agreement.

"C'mon guys, don't just stand there!" called LeShawna over her shoulder as she headed for Cameron's rescue. "Somebody help him out!"

"Way ahead of ya, sister!" said Lightning as the two ran to a drowning Cameron, before he directed his attention to the bubble-boy. "Don't worry, little girl—we got you!"

After getting pulled out and spitting the water out of his mouth, Cameron coughed out to Lightning, "I'm a boy!"

"You okay, suga?" asked a concerned LeShawna.

"Yeah," said the bubble-boy, wiping off the excess water from his clothes, "I think so. Thanks for helping me out." As he looked in LeShawna's direction, Cameron gasped in surprise.

"What?"

"Oh, uhh, nothing, I was just taken by surprise by your . . ."

"By my what?" The sister with a 'tude was starting to get ticked as the bubble-boy trailed off.

"By your . . . eyes?" answered Cameron, in a meek voice.

"Oh. . . ." Still looking peeved for a moment, LeShawna then smiled, sounding flattered. "Well that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said!"

"Really?" Cameron sounded surprised at that. "Because I could have sworn you've been given that compliment a lot. I mean, your eyes really _are_ stunning."

"For crying out loud!" piped up Chris as he face-palmed himself. "Let's get the show on the road campers, chop-chop! Before we do, however, let me warn you about some of the animals here: I highly advise that you tread the forest cautiously, and don't make any sudden loud noises. That would be bad."

"Yeah," smirked Lightning before nudging his elbow in Sam's arm, catching the latter's attention, "we wouldn't want to scare the Bunnies." With that, the two teens chuckled.

"Any kind of loud noise will set them off—like so!" smirked Chris before whipping out an air horn and pressing the button, setting it off.

A second later, a loud monstrous roar was heard in the distance. The roar made everyone shudder, including the toughest of the teens. His face full of terror, a trembling DJ jumped onto Lightning, while the overachiever rolled his eyes and shoved the gentle giant off of him.

"Oh dear," said Dawn, "I have felt a very bad vibration on the Island. It seems that—"

"What the heck is out there in the woods?" interrupted Scott.

"Is there something _else_ you didn't tell us about the animals here?" Heather asked, angrily.

"I swear," started a scared Cameron, "I have never heard a living creature make that sound before."

". . . Relax," stated Chris, raising his hands, "it'll all make sense eventually." The host then immediately started laughing maniacally to the point of insanity. Duncan and Gwen looked at each other dumbfounded; Owen, Izzy, Mike, and Zoey gulped nervously, their eyes wide; Sam and Dakota were looking at Lightning who simply shrugged out of cluelessness; and B just looked over with surprise at Harold and Beth huddled together, shaking with intimidation.

Chris wiped away a mirthful tear before continuing. "Anyway, let me brief you on the confessional located in the outhouse. There you will be sharing your thoughts on a video diary, which will be taped there. Now, if there are any questions concerning you about the confessional, or otherwise . . ."

It was then that a tall, brawny, and very intimidating African-Canadian walked up to Chris, giving the thirty-seven teenagers a steely look.

"Ah yes," said Chris, "I almost forgot to mention our camp cook. Everyone, Chef Hatchet! You may brief them on how the meals are arranged, Chef."

"Okay, listen up maggots!" yelled the militant cook to the contestants. "I will be serving you three meals a day, and I expect you to eat _all_ three meals a day! If I see anyone leave their plates full, or hear any insults about my cookin', you'll get your butt kicked off the Island before you can even say 'Mesozoic Era'! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes sir!" answered all the contestants (with the exception of B), after getting the shock from the loud cook.

* * *

**(Confessional #1)**

**Noah:** "'Mesozoic Era'?" _(sighs)_ "Why do I have a bad feeling all of a sudden?"

**Mike:** _(briefly plays with the roll of toilet paper before turning to the camera)_ "Okay, my first confessional. Zoey? She's a nice girl. . . . Okay, super nice! I wonder if she would go out with someone like me? You see, uh, I have a little, um, quirk." _(sighs)_ "I just hope it doesn't ruin things for me again."

**Zoey:** "Whoa! I can't believe I'm actually here—I'm just so stoked! And everybody here seems so nice. It would be great if I made some friends. Well, friends period. But what if they don't like me? Maybe my flower's too big. You like me, don't you?"

**Owen:** "I've got two words about being here . . . _totally awesome_! **WOOHOO**! Here's where the fun begins, folks. PAR-TAAAY!"

**Izzy:** _(rapidly bouncing up and down, happily)_ "Let it begin, let it begin, LET IT BEGIN!"

**Gwen: **". . . Well this sucks so far."

**Duncan:** "I don't know what's worse: my parole officer, or this chef who will poison us the next day. . . . I won't be surprised if he does."

**Lindsay:** _(her back is facing the camera)_ "So where's the camera?"

* * *

"Okay," announced Chris, "with that settled, I think it's time to have the teams formed." With his hand, the host motioned the teens to look at two white circles on the ground with signs showing what looked to be two different animal heads: a blue Raptor and a maroon Saber-Toothed Cat. "Chef will be passing around an envelope to each camper, each containing a slip of paper showing one of the two symbols. Whoever receives that symbol will stand in the circle with that sign."

As Chef Hatchet passed around the envelopes, the campers opened them immediately. Some were excited, while others were all like "whatever."

Alejandro, B, Beth, Courtney, Dawn, Dakota, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Lindsay, Harold, Sam, Lightning, Sadie, Staci, Jo, Sierra, and DJ walked over to the circle with the Saber-Toothed Cat symbol. At the same time Cameron, Brick, Mike, Zoey, Anne Maria, Noah, Katie, Scott, Owen, Izzy, Trent, LeShawna, Bridgette, Tyler, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Cody walked over to where the Raptor symbol was shown.

Katie gasped. "Wait a minute, I can't be on the opposite team of my BFFFL! Chris, can I switch teams to be with Sadie?"

"Well," Chris pondered out loud as he rubbed his chin, "I don't see why not. But only if someone from the opposite team is willing enough to switch."

Stepping out of the circle, Sierra cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Chris, I'll be more than willing to switch teams."

"Well Katie, someone's willing to switch teams with you. What'ya say to that?"

Over in the Raptor circle, Cody was biting his nails nervously.

"Yes!" happily cheered Katie. The two girls ran to the opposite circles they were in. Katie and Sadie were squealing with happiness while hugging. Sierra had a tight embrace around Cody as the suburbanite tried to squirm free.

* * *

**(Confessional #2)**

**Jo:** _(face-palming herself)_ "Shee, what a couple of mental cases! I don't know about the rest of my team, but it looks like Eva and I will get along swimmingly. However, I cannot let friendship get in the way of the ultimate prize, and there's room for only one winner—who, by the way, will be me, for I am number one!"

**Heather:** "Time for me to make an alliance sooner or later, but who should I choose? . . ."

**Scott:** _(has an evil smile on his face)_ "I am going to win this game. I might be some guy from a little dirt farm, but I have brains by my side. All I need are a few puppets to help me win, and then I'll have every sucker here eliminated. Just who to leave for last is the question. . . . Either way, I will win and no one is going to stop me." _(maniacally laughs)_

**Alejandro:** "One by one, they will all go down."

**Courtney:** "Most of my fellow teammates seem to be worthless." _(an evil grin spreads on her face as she wrings her hands)_ "Perfect. My skills as a CIT—which is short for _c_ounselor _i_n _t_raining—will help me get to the top. But confidentially, I seem to be rather smitten with Alejandro, so I'm not sure what to do. Maybe I should hold an alliance with him and if we make it to the finals together, I can simply split the five million with him. Hmm, sounds like a plan."

**Brick:** "I may be the strongest player here, but I'm all about the teamwork. Back in cadets, I won the teamwork medal three years running, along with the bed-making medal, the flag-folding medal, and the most-letters-to-mom medal—I always win that one."

**Cameron:** "I am what you may call a 'bubble boy.' You see, my mom was REEEAAALLY protective of me when I was born, so I never learned how to swim. Until today, anyway; other than that, . . . well, you know. But that doesn't mean I'm not a force to be reckoned with. Also, about the teammates I'm with—about half of them seem safe and trustworthy to be around. As for Owen and Izzy, on the other hand, I'll have to be careful around them—nothing personal, they just seem a _little_ too boisterous—but I'm sure they're friendly enough. I hope. And also, I'm a little intimidated by that guy with the Mohawk—what was his name again? Oh yeah, Duncan. Aside from that, for some reason, I'm a bit fazed by that Goth girl Gwen. And confidentially, my other two teammates, Heather and Scott, I distrust the most. I don't know why, but there's something about them that has me on edge every time I get near them. . . . But that's just me."

**Lightning:** "Granted, I'm stuck with a motley group of teammates. But hey, who needs a team? Lightning is a one-man team. Chris can just hand the cash over to Lightning now, 'cause the competition is mine." _(thrusts a fist in the air)_ "SHA-BAM!"

* * *

"All right then," said Chris as he rubbed his hands together, "without any further interruptions, I think it's time to announce the team names. Blue team, you are the Ruthless Raptors."

"Great Clé Bennet!" happily exclaimed Owen. "That is such a cool name!"

"I know, right?" agreed an equally-happy Zoey. The two campers gave each other a high-five. Unbeknownst to them or their fellow teammates, Scott was observing them, his eyes narrowed while tapping his chin with three of his fingers.

"Maroon team," piped up Chris, "you will be known as the Savage Sabertooths."

"You know," said Staci to Lindsay and a star struck Ezekiel, "my great-great grandfather was like a really famous paleontologist, right? Yeah, he went all around the world and discovered many new species of dinosaurs and other prehistoric things during his time."

"You don't say?" asked a gullible Lindsay.

"Gosh," breathed out Ezekiel, who found himself head-over-heels for the compulsive liar, "sounds rather amazing, eh."

"Savage you say?" inquired Jo. "With all due respect, Chris, there aren't enough people on my team worthy to be called 'savage'—" she used her fingers and air-quoted the word—"except me and Eva. I mean, seriously, a girl who lifts weights? Talk about hardcore!"

Eva simply shrugged as she and Jo knuckle-pounded.

"Right," said the host awkwardly, "but that's just the way it is, Jo. I doubt anyone else is willing to switch teams."

"I hate to be rude," interjected Noah, "but what's with the prehistoric animal team names?"

"Don't fret—you'll find out in good time. Anyway, before I tell you about the first challenge, I just remembered something about the sleeping arrangements. All together, there are two cabins—one for the boys and one for the girls; however, both cabins are sectioned in half for the two opposing teams."

"Boy," said Owen, wiping his brow, "that's a relief that we're sectioned off by gender."

A number of the male campers who were listening looked at the party guy awkwardly at that statement.

"Don't get me wrong—I like girls. . . . It's just a nervous thing I have—honest and truly."

"Now, any further questions about the cabins?" the host questioned.

A moment of silence followed before B held up a pointer finger, yet Chris rudely spoke up again.

"Good! Now, one more thing before the challenge. . . ."

"Is it really just one thing?" sassed Courtney. "Because it sounds like you have twenty things to add before we _ever_ start the challenge."

The host glowered at the CIT. "Do you mind? . . . As I was saying, I have just one more thing to cover before the challenge . . . Group photo! Everyone follow me to the clearing right over there." Chris motioned to a spot some number of yards away from the dock. "However, before we do, I want everyone to get settled in to their cabins first. You have one hour to do so."

Brick saluted. "Sir, yes sir!" The cadet ran to the cabins, along with the other thirty-six teens.

* * *

_One hour later . . ._

The campers had loaded their belongings in their appropriate quarters. The teens got acquainted with their fellow teammates (and a few from the team opposite of they), friendships and rivalries being made at the same time. They arrived back at the rendezvous point where Chris instructed them to gather up for the camper group photo.

After some moments of positioning for the photo, with Chris overlooking the pose with his camera, LeShawna was the first to speak. "Chris, are you ready to take that photo yet, or do you just like to press everyone's buttons?"

"Hey," said Chris snidely, "don't tempt me, heh-heh. Yep, I think we got the perfect photo going on. All right, smile everyone."

Most of the campers smiled. As Chris took the picture (flash on, of course), a rain of what appeared to be tranquilizer darts volleyed on the dumbstruck campers, resulting in being the final product of the photo. A moment of surprised silence followed before it was finally broken.

"Great Christian Potenza," yawned Owen, "I feel sleepy all of a sudden."

"Hey," sleepily announced Izzy, "I think I see pixies."

"Ooh, boy," DJ stated, "I can't keep my eyes open, man."

"Oh well," figured a sleepy Justin, "I guess a second beauty nap won't . . ."

Soon all the campers dropped into slumber. A net appeared from under them as they were suspended into the air via helicopter. On the controls was none other than Chef Hatchet himself.

"Well folks," said Chris McLean as he turned to the camera with his signature grin, "the campers will soon be starting their first challenge just as soon as they've been transferred and are fully awake. If the sedatives haven't worn off completely, then they will be in for one heck of a wake-up call huh-huh! Until then, stay tuned after these messages."

* * *

**Well, Episode 1, Part 1 is up; Episode 1, Part 2 will introduce the secret as to how the prehistoric animals came to be, the campers' first challenge, and someone taking the Flight of Shame. What do you think so far? If there are any changes I could make, let me know. For those of you who didn't catch the teams, here's a brief note.**

**Ruthless Raptors:**** Anne Maria, Brick, Bridgette, Cameron, Cody, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Mike, Noah, Owen, Scott, Sierra, Trent, Tyler, Zoey**

**Savage Sabertooths:**** Alejandro, B, Beth, Courtney, Dakota, Dawn, DJ, Eva, Ezekiel, Geoff, Harold, Jo, Katie, Lightning, Lindsay, Sadie, Sam, Staci**

**Oh, by the way, for those of you wondering about the ancestry to most of the campers given, I found a brief list of their profiles somewhere on the Internet.**


End file.
